


Lost

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt has been noticing a change in Reiner recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Might be slightly spoilery for the manga. Enjoy!

Reiner woke up with a start, as he let out a small cry. His breaths were deep and heavy as he looked around him. A cold sweat rolled down his back, and yet he felt feverish. Everyone was still asleep, but they were all there, even Bertholdt. Reiner grabbed his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. He threw the covers off of himself, and got up. He needed to get out, needed some fresh air. 

Bertholdt heard a commotion that woke him up. His eyes adjusted to the moonlight. “Reiner?" He said softly as he watched his friend walk out of the room. “Not again…" He said, as he quickly got up and chased after him. 

Reiner walked out to a near by water pump. He pulled the lever up and down cupped his other hand under the pipe. With the cool water in his hand, he splashed it onto his face. It felt good, and it calmed him down slightly. He kneeled there for a moment with his eyes closed. The sun was just about to rise, the morning was peaceful. All he could do was hope no one saw…

"Reiner?"

 _Shit_ , He thought as he heard Bertholdt come running out. 

"Reiner," Bertholdt began, “Whats wrong, are you ok?"

"I’m fine…" Reiner said, not making eye contact with him. “Just…Go away."

"This is the sixth time this has happen."

"I’m fine…." Reiner growled. 

"What is going on?" Bertholdt said, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Something is wrong, tell me, please."

"Bertl! I’m…I’m fine." He said swatting his friend’s hand away. 

"No you’re not."

Reiner turned around. “Why don’t you just back off and leave me alone!" He said, as he gave Bertholdt a small shove. “I’ve told you several times today and other days I…am…fine! Just go back inside and I’ll be there in a moment. But for right now, just leave me alone!"

Bertholdt let out a sigh. “Reiner, I’m sorry…" He said

 As he pulled his fist back and lunged it forward. Hitting Reiner square in the jaw. The punched knocked Reiner on his back. He sat up holding his jaw. It must of been bruised or something cause he could feel his body healing it. He looked at Bertholdt, who had a mix look of anger and fear in his eyes. Maybe because he expected Reiner to retaliate. And he wanted to, but Reiner’s body just had enough. He leaned over, placing one hand over his eyes to shield them. Bertholdt could see tears stream down his cheeks. 

"I…I don’t know what is going on anymore…." He said through clenched teeth. “I-I don’t know who I am even."

Bertholdt quickly got down on his knees and held Reiner close to himself. He rested his head on top of Reiner’s. It was odd, all throughout the years of being together Reiner would be the one to comfort him, now, it seemed it was Bertholdt’s turn. Seeing someone he cared about so dearly go through so much distress….he hated it. And what he hated even more was that there was nothing he could do, but just sit here with him like this. Although it did seem to help slightly, as he could feel Reiner’s breathing return to normal. 

"R-Reiner?" Bertholdt said after a brief moment of silence between them, “You’re a warrior. You’re a strong, brave person. And…I’d be lost without you."

Reiner reached up and embraced Bertholdt. He then leaned away breathing deeply in, and exhaling out. “Thanks…." Bertholdt watched as Reiner got up and walked back to the barracks. Bertholdt got up, dusted the dirt off his pants and followed. But Reiner stopped short in his tracks, “Bertl." He said. “No matter what happens, just never leave my side."

Bertholdt blinked a few times, then nodded, “Sure." Was all he said, as the two walked away together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head of that Bertholdt had been slowly witnessing everything going on with Reiner, and despite it all, he still stays by his side. And this scene kind of came into my head, so wanted to get it down and written.


End file.
